


You're so Pretty When You Cry 哭泣的你如此美麗

by jls20011425



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Nudity, Original Percival Graves Needs a Hug, Other, Prisoner Percival Graves, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 格雷夫斯被囚禁期間哭個不停。格林德沃自有一套方法處理。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're so Pretty When You Cry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143788) by [bvckybcrnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvckybcrnes/pseuds/bvckybcrnes). 



> 授權：

　　為什麼這個地方聞起來糟透了？為什麼這裡永遠一片漆黑？他最後一次感覺沉重疲憊的身體睡在床墊上是什麼時候？他最後一次有乾淨食物、有體面豐富的一餐是什麼時候？他最後一次施咒，又或者攤在沙發上享受陳年紅酒是什麼時候？他最後一次工作時偷瞥蒂娜•戈德斯坦是什麼時候？現在什麼日子？現在什麼時間？

　　沒有任何一條問題得到解答，每一條總是回到他的腦海，每當自我憎恨的唱片停下，就永無止境反覆播放。

　　他的俘虜者，天知道叫什麼名字——格雷夫斯似乎老早忘記了——壓根兒沒改善條件。他大多時候都頂著格雷夫斯的臉這個事實只令牢房裡的男人頂著空空如也的胃部嘔吐。

　　巫師坐在牢房一角，離門口最遠，深信這些冰冷石牆至少給了他一星半點溫暖。格林德沃老早之前就剝光了他多餘的衣物，只給帕西瓦爾留下黑色長褲以及老早之前顏色就變得髒兮兮的白襯衫。經過格雷夫斯悲慘地嘗試用鞋帶自盡，他甚至拿走了男人的鞋子。他可以再來一次，如果他想——如果他有力氣——用他的襯衫或者褲子。但他太虛弱了，都怪格林德沃。

　　格林德沃就喜歡這樣。他的囚犯，虛弱不堪無法自衛。逃脫的機率更低，格雷夫斯知道這一點。格雷夫斯知道如果他是「乖男孩」，他會得到多一點食物。但前提是他安安靜靜乖乖待在牢房裡。

　　有時候，那是一件困難的事……

　　格林德沃被他囚犯的哭聲召喚到牢房。那是絕望，但或許也是憤怒的哭聲。哭聲困擾著他，不是因為格林德沃有多關心格雷夫斯，而是因為格雷夫斯打破了他寧靜的下午，逼得他要來哄他的囚犯。

　　帕西瓦爾沒有挪動。他仍然蜷縮在那個角落，自顧自嚎啕大哭。他雙臂環抱胸前，努力說服自己這個地方沒看上去那麼冷，喃喃說著毫無意義的字符，聲音迴盪於格林德沃藏身之處的地窖——未知的位置……

　　「為什麼這麼吵？」格林德沃無聲無息來到牢房門前，那是鐵柵門，所以與囚犯接觸毫無障礙。格雷夫斯在天知道多長時間首次抬起頭來。他雙眼驚慌透著疲憊，唇瓣昭示缺水。他全身微弱的顫抖意味營養不良。

　　「來吧。回答我。」

　　他們眼神短短相接，格雷夫斯痛恨每分每秒。他直直看著自己的臉，腦海深處知道這傢伙對自己身體有著奇怪的興趣。他幾乎像是喜歡它勝過自己的，令囚犯噁心。

　　是格雷夫斯斷開了眼神接觸。他無法看著「自己」更久。很傷人，因為格林德沃版格雷夫斯此刻看上去比帕西瓦爾版格雷夫斯健康多了，令人心痛。他理應看起來像那樣。蓬鬆亮麗的黑髮、活力又健康的飽滿臉頰、唇瓣與雙眼、肌肉、身體。他這樣的人不該淪落到看著類近死屍，頭髮油膩膩的、肌膚蒼白皮包骨、嘴唇乾裂、眼神空洞，在牢房角落像隻傻狗般哆嗦，穿著些骯髒破布。他理應穿戴溫暖長身的黑色大衣，圍上灰色圍巾，底下襯著嶄新的黑色西裝與雪白閃亮的襯衫！那是他最愛的裝束，不是格林德沃的！

　　「我真的……好餓。」隨後格雷夫斯開口，淚水滾落他凹陷的臉頰。他聲音聽上去粗啞得像便宜的威士忌，他心底深處嚇壞了。他記得他以前的聲音不是這樣的。「還有水……溫暖……」格雷夫斯幾乎想乞求他放他走，但根據以往經驗，他知道這件事短期內都不可能發生。

　　格林德沃輕輕哼了一聲，向他投來太過熟悉的一瞥。格雷夫斯再也不敢抬頭看向自己，被自己的臉孔折磨的畫面令他飽受創傷。「你為什麼覺得你應該得到食物和水乃至毛毯？因為你哭得像個婊子？你知道的，帕西瓦爾，我不給你那些東西事出有因，對吧？」

　　帕西瓦爾•格雷夫斯從他俘虜者身上學會的另一件事就是不要頂嘴。這不是囚犯該做的事。

　　「但你瞧，今天是特別的日子。」格林德沃踏了最後一步走近牢房大門，左手抓著鐵欄，盯著他的囚犯。「今天事實上是新一年的開始，由於我還是有幾分善念，我想我可以破一次例。」

　　於是，帕西瓦爾•格雷夫斯跟著健康版本的自己來到較為暖和的地方。仍然漆黑得很，但溫暖多了。頃刻之間，格雷夫斯就感覺好多了。

　　「我會給你食物和水，但你得為我做一件事作為回報。」格林德沃開口。他站得極其接近格雷夫斯，即使他們現在有著完全相同的身體，一個看上去也比另一個矮小，因為他蜷縮在角落好幾天了。囚犯抬起了頭，這是他們今天第二次目光相接。對上那雙熟悉看上去又精神的眼睛，他再次感到冰冷。

　　「你這個晚上得在我面前……一絲不掛。」

　　身體感覺良好會讓糟糕的情緒稍為好轉，但僅此而已。此外那夜一點也不有趣。最後，格林德沃允許他睡在沙發上，他肚子依然空空的咕嚕作響，他的肌膚依然暴露於夜幕的漆黑之中。那男人說的全是謊話，他只是給了他一個像樣的地方睡了一晚，第二天就把他扔回牢房。格雷夫斯拿得回衣服已是出乎意料。

　　或許，一切只令到事情更加糟糕。他幾乎相信那個傢伙還是有著善良的一面，但感覺像是他被騙了。仿佛那只是偽裝，就像他頂著的臉一樣。

　　謊言、痛楚、帕西瓦爾•格雷夫斯不再是帕西瓦爾•格雷夫斯，而是某個頂著他臉孔的罪犯卻沒有人看穿的事實、飢餓、寒冷、有水滋潤喉嚨的需求、新鮮空氣或者只是一點光亮就好的需求、孤獨。

　　一切太過痛苦。痛苦得就連帕西瓦爾•格雷夫斯，曾經日復日處於MACUSA重壓下的男人，也應付不來。

　　他又再哭了，這一次，格林德沃現身了。真正的格林德沃，而非他囚犯的倒影。格雷夫斯幾乎忘了他不是頂著帕西瓦爾的臉時看上去有多醜。這一次，他沒有說話，就是站在牢房大門鐵欄背後。這一次格雷夫斯坐了下來，這樣更容易和俘虜者接觸。更容易較長時間直視他雙眼，但又不能太長。他仍是兇惡得很。

　　「你不是說會停止哭泣嗎？」

　　「你答應過給我食物。和水。」格雷夫斯答道，他的聲音仍然嘶啞。說話就痛。他的喉嚨乾得像沙漠，肚子叫個不停。他看著格林德沃，兩人一言不發。僵持了很久，終是格雷夫斯先一步屈服，低下頭去，後悔索取基本所需。他舉起顫抖的手臂，抹去一滴可悲的眼淚。天啊，他這輩子流的淚都沒待在這四面牆間流的多。

　　格林德沃審視著他的囚犯，思索。他不能真的讓他餓壞或者脫水。他也不能鞭打他一身或者像昨晚那樣佔他便宜傷害他。有他時時刻刻待在附近一絲不掛感覺不是太好。格林德沃以為就像晚上有隻寵物，但全程有點不舒服。他無意再來一遍，也無意繼續下去。讓格雷夫斯這樣做格林德沃覺得沒什麼意義。如果他想這個傢伙脫光光，他只需要再一次盜取他的身份，坐下來用手把玩他的分身。

　　顯而易見。如果格林德沃想繼續用他，就不能對格雷夫斯不管不顧剝奪他基本所需。他好一段時間還需要他，所以最好大概是將他拿捏掌中，而非逼上死路。或許，少量的食物和水就行了——作為開始。

　　「但前提是你停止哭泣……」

 

* * *

 

　　哭泣沒有停止。得到的食物很少，可仍舊足以讓他肚子安靜下來。格雷夫斯感覺格林德沃給他的每一口水都在他每次哭泣時流失掉了。有時候，格雷夫斯只是乾哭著，沒有實際淚水流過他病懨懨的臉。

　　時間過去，日子只是變得更糟糕，更加漫長，與折磨無異。隨著每一次格林德沃過來盜取他的臉，又或者用他的新外表折磨他，格雷夫斯哭得愈來愈多。日復一日，帕西瓦爾•格雷夫斯似乎愈來愈厭惡自己。

　　在大多數日子，格林德沃都會無視。他囚犯的哭聲對他來說成了草地蟋蟀無盡的鳴叫。他鮮少留意到了。但當他察覺，就事態嚴重。

　　有一天，帕西瓦爾•格雷夫斯發脾氣的聲音大得餐桌前的格林德沃幾乎嗆著紅酒。他一路來到牢房，仍然拿著玻璃杯——因為他從來不會放下未空的酒杯——問他的囚犯他他媽的有什麼毛病，這句話足以按掉開關讓格雷夫斯沉默下來。格雷夫斯沒再嘗試打破牢房牆壁弄傷自己，而是在房間中央頽然坐下，這次啜泣多於尖叫。

　　格雷夫斯觀察了幾眼才決定踏進去。對格雷夫斯來說，他這樣做唯一的原因大概就是他的囚犯——他這些日子很需要的身體——受傷又流血。

　　聽見牢房的門打開，格雷夫斯沒有抬頭也沒有挪動。格林德沃踏了進去，站在他的囚犯對面。他決定繼續觀察，就蹲了下來，想好好看清格雷夫斯的臉。

　　他哭泣的樣子真漂亮。

　　自從俘虜者現身後格雷夫斯首次抬起頭來就是當他感覺到溫暖的大衣落在他的肩膀。格林德沃決定暫時給這個男人他的大衣，披上他肩膀。他從地上拿起玻璃杯又抿了一口，盯著格雷夫斯。他還是沒有開口，而是將飲料遞給他的囚犯。格雷夫斯沒有猶豫就從他手中抓過。來自格林德沃，飲料可能下了毒。但這樣的話幾秒前他自己就不會喝了。就算真的有毒……此時此刻，格雷夫斯再也不在乎了。

　　當格林德沃從格雷夫斯顫抖的手中取過空了的玻璃杯放回地上，發出輕輕一響，又是一陣沉默。他們坐在彼此對面，格雷夫斯仍然時不時哆嗦抽泣，他的俘虜者沉默不語。觀察著。帕西瓦爾緩緩裹緊了大衣，想感受它所有的溫暖。

　　「如果我有別的選擇我不會這樣做，帕西瓦爾。」隨後格林德沃開口。他終於向對方伸出手，暫時放上格雷夫斯的肩膀。囚犯沒有反應。他甚至沒有動彈。

　　「我想給你最好的，但你瞧……這就是我能給你最好的了。」

　　格林德沃的手撫上格雷夫斯的頸。他的肌膚很冷，但格林德沃看得出他在大衣底下暖和起來了。手向上摸去，直至可以把囚犯的臉捧在掌心裡。有點古怪，他需要用來完成任務的臉開始長出鬍子。或許他該考慮替他刮刮……

　　他們四目交投，因為格林德沃想要，格雷夫斯再次繃緊。他嚥下微弱的聲音，夾雜一絲抗議的恐懼。他不想要這樣。他不想格林德沃碰他。他油膩膩的，又髒又冷。這樣只會令帕西瓦爾更清楚意識到自己的狀態，讓他再次想哭。

　　格林德沃微微側起他的頭。他看見格雷夫斯雙眼的變化。它們冒出水光了。淚水快要湧出了。格林德沃咂了咂舌。

　　「你哭泣的樣子真漂亮……但是，沒必要哭，帕西瓦爾。答應我你會乖，或者我就會改善你的待遇。」

　　手從格雷夫斯的臉頰摸到他油膩膩、亂蓬蓬的頭髮，格林德沃只是碰了一下，時間卻長得足以從帕西瓦爾•格雷夫斯處得到反應——小小的，渴望觸碰的呻吟。

　　他的聲音微乎其微，格林德沃不得不貼上去聽，當他聽清帕西瓦爾•格雷夫斯說的話，他笑了。

　　「我會乖的，蓋勒特先生……我會乖的。」


End file.
